xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (film franchise)/Deleted scenes
For a variety of reasons, certain scenes are deleted from movies. Whatever that reason, the scene was good enough to advance from the writers to the actors to the cameras. At many times, these scenes give a more detailed exposition of a plot point, or just give the fanatic an "Easter egg" to be enjoyed. Since they provide additional plot points or exposition, deleted scenes are considered canon, unless they are contradicted in the published scenes of a movie or episode. The following is a list of the deleted scenes from various movies and television series in the X-Men films: ''X-Men *Extended scene of Rogue, Bobby, John and Jubilee in Storm's class. *Scene where Bobby drops Rogue off at her room after hanging out. *Extended scene of Cyclops teaching his automotive class. *Scene between Rogue and Storm. *Extended conversation between Wolverine, Jean and Scott. Jean displays more of her powers to Logan, who asks how she puts up with Scott, she mentions how he could punch a hole in a mountain with his power. Once Jean leaves, Logan and Scott have an argument, Scott says that Wolverine takes nothing seriously and then insults his lack of memory. Wolverine says he's just a boy and doesn't know real combat. *Scene where Jean and Professor X. have a conversation. *Scene set in the underground base of the X-Men. Cyclops is putting on his uniform and has a conversation with Wolverine, asking if he'd be able to follow orders, Wolverine tells him to give him one and Cyclops asks him to put on a uniform. ScottLogan2.png|Scott asks Logan to try on one of his old uniforms. ScottLogan1.png|Scott asks Logan if he's ready to work with a team. ScottSuitsUp.png|Scott suits up in his uniform. ScottLoganExtendedDebate.png|Extended conversation between Scott and Logan after Jean leaves. ScottTeaching.png|Scott teaching an automotive class, with Jean at his side. XMenDeletedScene.jpg|Extended scene with rogue in storms class. XMenDeletedScene2.jpg|Storm teaching history. XMenDeletedScene3.jpg|Jubilee, Kitty and John sit the class. XMenDeletedScene4.jpg|Jubilee and Kitty ask Rogue about Logan. XMenDeletedScene5.jpg|Wolverine peers in Scott's class. XMenDeletedScene6.jpg|Scott teaching his class with Jean at his side. XMenDeletedScene7.jpg|Scott and Jean holding hands. XMenDeletedScene8.jpg|Class dismissed. XMenDeletedScene9.jpg|Bobby asks rogue out. XMenDeletedScene10.jpg|Storm and Rogue talk. XMenDeletedScene11.jpg|Storm asks Rogue how long she's been alone and running XMenDeletedScene12.jpg|Rogue asks if Professor X can cure her. XMenDeletedScene13.jpg|Extended conversation between Jean and Logan. He says that Scott doesn't seem like the kind of man for Jean. XMenDeletedScene14.jpg|Jean says she loves Scott and that its good that he's in control, considering he could punch a hole in a mountain with his power if he lost control. XMenDeletedScene15.jpg|Jean asks Scott if he's coming to bed. XMenDeletedScene16.jpg|Scott says that Logan should be taking this more seriously, their are dangerous mutants out there. XMenDeletedScene17.jpg|Logan says he's just a boy, and that he hasn't seen real combat, Scott replies with an insult on Logan's lack of memory and knowledge of his past, XMenDeletedScene18.jpg|Bobby drops Rogue off at her room, after their date. XMenDeletedScene20.jpg|Jean and Charles talk about wolverine. XMenDeletedScene19.jpg|Charles warns Jean it might not be safe poking around in Logan's mind. X2: X-Men United *Scene on the X-Jet where Jean uses her telekinesis to pilot the jet, but she loses control and Storm snaps her out of it. *Extended scene at the museum, more of Storm teaching her students. Jubilee runs off and at a exhibit on mutation she demonstrates her ability. *Scene involving Rogue helping some students escape during Stryker's attack on the mansion. *Scene involving Professor X. find a chained up Cyclops, but it is all part of Jason's illusion. Cyclops then pilots a helicopter, carrying him and Charles back to the school. *Scene between Bobby, Rogue and John in the woods. *Trapped in Jason's illusion Professor X. and Cyclops wonder an empty mansion looking for students. Xavierandcyclops.jpg|Scott is apart of Xavier's mental illusion JeanXJet.jpg|Jean and Storm on the X-Jet StormXJet.jpg|Storm and Jean on the X-Jet Storm teaching at the museum.jpg|Extended Storm teaching scene Storm teaching at the museum 2.jpg|Extended teaching scene JubileeMuseum.jpg|Jubilee museum scene JubileeMuseum2.jpg|Jubilee Museum scene Jubilee deleted scene.jpg| Jubilee displays her power CapturedCyclops.jpg|Professor X saves a captured Cyclops in his illusion ProfessorXHelicopter.jpg|Cyclops flies Professor X to the mansion BobbyRogue.jpg|Bobby, John and rogue camp scene JohnCampScene.jpg|Pyro camp scene RogueSavesKids.jpg|Rogue saves two students StudentsRogueSaves.jpg|Rogue saves two students X-Men: The Last Stand *Scene with Jimmy being tested in the laboratory. *Alternate meeting between Beast and Wolverine. *Extended fight at Jean Grey's house. Logan and Storm work together to knock out Juggernaut. *Extended psychic battle between Charles and Jean. *Alternate version of Bobby and Kitty skating. *At Magneto's camp, Jean transforms a metal cup into an orb of destructive energy that begins harming the other mutants. *Scene showing the manufacturing of plastic weapons. *Beast phones Trask to try and warn him. *Beast recites Shakespeare before the team heads into battle. *Alternate scene with the X-men board their jet, Wolverine and Bobby have an extended argument, Beast also mentions keeping his old uniform. *After Magneto moves the bridge to Alcatraz, Phoenix senses a scared little girl hiding in one of the cars. *Magneto tries to get Phoenix to help his soldiers in the battle but she does nothing, saying that Magneto is giving orders like Charles used to do. *During the battle Storm creates a massive wave of water, engulfing dozens of enemy mutants, she then electrifies the water knocking them out. *Quick scene showing Beast breaking the neck of a mutant. *Iceman freezes Phat, solidifying him and Colossus breaks him apart with a single punch. *Magneto uses his power to torture Wolverine, before Beast appears to deliver the cure. *Extended scene of Phoenix destroying Alcatraz. *Scene where Storm, Bobby and Beast welcome new students. *Alternate ending with Rogue returning to the school, telling Bobby that she couldn't go through with the cure. *Alternate ending with Wolverine, returning to the Canadian bar from the first X-Men movie. JimmyAlternateOpening.jpg|Alternate opening with Jimmy in the labs. XMenLastStandDeletedScene.jpg|Alternate first meeting of Logan and Hank. XMenLastStandDeletedScene2.jpg|Bearded Magneto. XMenLastStandDeletedScene3.jpg|Extended fight scene. XMenLastStandDeletedScene4.jpg|Extended fight scene. XMenLastStandDeletedScene5.jpg|Wolverine and Storm team up to defeat Juggernaut. XMenLastStandDeletedScene6.jpg|Wolverine and Storm team up to defeat Juggernaut. XMenLastStandDeletedScene7.jpg|Juggernaut electrocuted and defeated. XMenLastStandDeletecScene8.jpg|Alternate psychic battle between Charles and Phoenix XMenLastStandDeletecScene10.jpg|Extended skate scene. XMenLastStandDeletecScene11.jpg|Extended skate scene. XMenLastStandDeletecScene12.jpg|Jean unleashes the Phoenix power. XMenLastStandDeletecScene13.jpg|Jean turns a cup into a massive energy bomb. XMenLastStandDeletecScene14.jpg|Jean unleashes her energy on the brotherhood camp. XMenLastStandDeletecScene15.jpg|Energy waves injure the Brotherhood. XMenLastStandDeletecScene16.jpg|Phoenix in control. XMenLastStandDeletecScene17.jpg|Brotherhood slowly killed by Phoenix. XMenLastStandDeletecScene18.jpg|Brotherhood slowly killed by Phoenix. XMenLastStandDeletecScene19.jpg|Magneto pleads with Phoenix to stop. XMenLastStandDeletecScene20.jpg|Plastic weapons manufactured. XMenLastStandDeletecScene21.jpg|Beast warns Trask. XMenLastStandDeletecScene22.jpg|Trask hangs up on Hank. XMenLastStandDeletecScene23.jpg|Extended scene in the basement. XMenLastStandDeletecScene24.jpg|The X-Men suited up. XMenLastStandDeletecScene25.jpg|Wolverine and Bobby argue. XMenLastStandDeletecScene29.jpg|Wolverine says the three aren't ready for a fight. XMenLastStandDeletecScene30.jpg|Kitty joins the argument. XMenLastStandDeletecScene26.jpg|Bobby convinces Wolverine that he, colossus and kitty are ready. XMenLastStandDeletecScene27.jpg|Beast recites Shakespeare before the team goes to war. XMenLastStandDeletecScene31.jpg|Jean senses a scarred little girl on the bridge. XMenLastStandDeletedScene32.jpg|Scared girl. XMenLastStandDeletedScene33.jpg|Phoenix takes over. XMenLastStandDeletedScene34.jpg|Magneto pleads with Jean to help his men in battle. XMenLastStandDeletedScene35.jpg|Jean says that magneto is acting just like Charles, trying to give her orders. XMenLastStandDeletedScene36.jpg|Storm creates a wave in battle. XMenLastStandDeletedScene37.jpg|Storm unleashes her power. XMenLastStandDeletedScene38.jpg|Brotherhood are washed away. XMenLastStandDeletedScene39.jpg|Storm electrifies the water. XMenLastStandDeletedScene40.jpg|Phat becomes huge and charges for Iceman. XMenLastStandDeletedScene41.jpg|Bobby shoots ice beams at Phat. XMenLastStandDeletedScene42.jpg|Phat freezes solid. XMenLastStandDeletedScene44.jpg|Colossus breaks Phat apart with a single punch. XMenLastStandDeletedScene45.jpg|Extended scene between magneto and wolverine. XMenLastStandDeletedScene46.jpg|Wolverine keeps Magneto occupied. XMenLastStandDeletedScene47.jpg|Magneto tortures Wolverine. XMenLastStandDeletedScene48.jpg|Extended Phoenix destruction. XMenLastStandDeletedScene49.jpg|Extended Phoenix destruction. XMenLastStandDeletedScene50.jpg|Extended Phoenix destruction. XMenLastStandDeletedScene52.jpg|Extended Phoenix destruction . XMenLastStandDeletedScene53.jpg|Extended Phoenix destruction . XMenLastStandDeletedScene54.jpg|Extended Phoenix destruction. XMenLastStandDeletedScene55.jpg|School is back to normal, with storm as headmistress. XMenLastStandDeletedScene56.jpg|New students arrive. XMenLastStandDeletedScene57.jpg|Bobby now graduated. XMenLastStandDeletedScene58.jpg|Teachers greet their students. XMenLastStandDeletedScene59.jpg|Beast jokes class size may be overflowing. XMenLastStandDeletedScene60.jpg|Alternate ending, rogue didn't take the cure. XMenLastStandDeletedScene61.jpg|Rogue returns home. XMenLastStandDeletedScene62.jpg|Rogue and Bobby still can't touch. XMenLastStandDeletedScene63.jpg|They embrace happy she's back. XMenLastStandDeletedScene64.jpg|Alternate ending where Wolverine leaves and returns to Canada. XMenLastStandDeletedScene65.jpg|He returns to the bar from the first movie. XMenLastStandDeletedScene66.jpg|Bartender remembers Logan. XMenLastStandDeletedScene67.jpg|Logan orders a beer. XMenLastStandDeletedScene68.jpg|Logan and the bartender talk. XMenLastStandDeletedScene69.jpg|Logan haunted by the deaths of Jean, Charles and Scott. X-Men Origins: Wolverine *Deleted scene featuring a cameo from Storm as a child, during the scene where Wolverine leaves Team X. *A deleted scene (which is available on the DVD and Blu-ray) features Logan choosing to have his memory wiped, in order to essentially commit suicide so he didn’t have to face the betrayal from Kayla. However, the scene was not included because Hood could not justify why Logan would allow Stryker to do this to him. *Alternate ending featuring Logan in a bar in Japan, the bartender asks if he's drinking to forget and Logan replies he's drinking to remember. *In a deleted scene, Victor is seen getting a call from Stryker. He tells Stryker that he knows where Wolverine and Wraith are going because he had Dukes tell him. He hangs up the phone after and starts moving towards Dukes, implying that he is about to torture and kill him. Storm 04.jpg|Young Storm WolverineJapaneseBar.jpg|Wolverine in a bar in Japan. WolverineJapaeseBar2.jpg|"I'm drinking to remember". X-Men: First Class *Erik arrives at an Argentinean Airport and sees a mother with her son, Erik is reminded of a moment he had with his mother, before they were taken by the Nazis. *Scene with Sebastian Shaw on a yacht with Cuban military leaders. *While trying to recruit Angel Salvadore, Professor X. makes Erik appear dressed as a woman to Display his powers. *Scene between Charles and Moira, he tries to make things romantic but she shuts him down. *Extended scene when Charles makes the soldiers hiding in the truck seem invisible, a dog boards the truck still smelling and seeing them, but Charles says his power is unable to work on animals. *Erik makes a soldier stab himself with his power. *Extended version of Emma Frosts vision of the future, showing Shaw sitting in the White House. *Extended scene of Banshee training, he gives Charles and Moira nausea by screaming at a higher frequency. *Extended scene of banshee trying to fly. *Extended scenes of Havok training. *Extended scene between Hank and Mystique. *Charles and Moira have a drink and kiss. ErikAirport.jpg|Erik at the airport. ErikAirport2.jpg|Mother and son cause Erik to slip into memory. ErikDrag.jpg|Charles makes Erik appear as a woman for Angel. CharlesMoira.jpg|Charles trying to seduce Moira. MoiraCharles.jpg|Moira rejects Charles. BansheeDeletedScene.jpg|Banshee accidentally causes Charles and Moira to experience nausea. HavokDeletedScene.jpg|Extended training sequence with Alex. CharlesMoira2.jpg|Charles and Moira share a drink. The Wolverine *Alternate ending with Yukio and Wolverine in the private jet, Yukio hands Logan a suitcase. Inside the suitcase is a comic accurate costume completed with cowl, gloves and a yellow and brown colour scheme. Costume Deleted .jpg ''Unleashed Extended Cut JapaneseSoldier.jpg|Japanese soldier shown stabbing himself. WolverineStabsJean.jpg|Wolverines claws shown stabbing Jean. Extended Bear Scene.jpg|Extended Bear Scene Loganstabshand.jpg|Logan stabs the asshole hunters hand. Wolverinehatesflying.jpg|Wolverine hates flying. Yukiosleeping.jpg|Yukio sleeping on the plane WellScene.jpg|Extended well scene WellScene2.jpg|Extended well scene WellScene3.jpg|"Too many fucking wars". Yukiocarscene.jpg|Yukio, Logan car scene Logancarscene.jpg|Yukio, Logan car scene. Yukiocarscene2.jpg|"don't be a dick Logan" Loganinyashidas.jpg|Logan waits at Yashidas. Loganatyashidas.jpg|"The shoes are too small". BeardedLogan.jpg|Extended scene at Yashida's LoganYashida.jpg|Extended conversation with Yashida. Logan2.jpg|Logan leaves Yashida. YukioFollows.jpg|Yukio follows Logan. Shingen.jpg|Shingen gets ready Shingen2.jpg|Shingen gets ready. Shingen3.jpg|Shingen yells at Mariko. Mariko2.jpg|Mariko is sent away by her father. YashidaFatherandSon.jpg|Extended conversation between father and son. ViperandShingen.jpg|Extended Viper scene ViperScene.jpg|Extended Viper Scene LoganAwakens.jpg|Logan watches suspiciously UnleashedFightScene.jpg|Uncut fight scene. UncutFightScene.jpg|Uncut fight scene UncutFightScene3.jpg|Uncut fight scene UncutFightScene4.jpg|Uncut fight scene WolverineUncut.jpg|Extended beat down on Logan. Harada.jpg|Extended chase scene, Harada helps Logan and Mariko escape. UncutFightScene5.jpg|Uncut train fight TrainFight.jpg|Extended Train Fight. TrainFight2.jpg|Extended train fight, Logan stabbed. LoganHotel.jpg|Extended scene with Logan at the hotel. LoganHotel2.jpg|Logan gets attacked at the hotel. LoganHotel3.jpg|Logan attacked at the hotel. SilverSamurai.jpg|Silver Samurai vision. MarikoHotel.jpg|Mariko saves Logan at the hotel. MarikoLogan.jpg|Mariko takes Logan have a romantic moment at her safe house. LoganFBomb.jpg|"You're going out that fucking window" LoganYukio.jpg|Logan and Yukio arrive at Yashida's YukioFight.jpg|Extended fight between Yukio and Shingen. WolverineShingen.jpg|Uncut Wolverine and Shingen fight. WolverineKills.jpg|Uncut Wolverine fight scene NewViperScene.jpg|New scene with Viper. ViperHarada.jpg|Viper and Harada YukioNinjaFight.jpg|Yukio aids Logan in the ninja fight by controlling a large snow clearing machine. Extended .jpg|Extended ninja fight. BloodyMachine.jpg|Yukio's machine kills a few ninjas. LoganNet.jpg|Logan trapped in net MotorcycleNinja.jpg|Ninjas on motorcycles ExtendedNinjaFight.jpg|Extended ninja fight. ExtendedNinjaFight2.jpg|Logan boards Yukio's machine. ExtendedNinjaFight3.jpg|Logan blows up Yukio's machine. LoganCigar.jpg|Logan smokes cigar. YukioDown.jpg|Yukio falls unconscious but soon joins wolverine to save Mariko. YukioViper.jpg|Yukio sneaks behind Viper. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past *Before going under the mind transference Wolverine gives Storm a passionate kiss. *President Nixon orders Trask be arrested and realizes that mutants aren't as bad as he's been told. *The free mutants talk to Logan before the transference *During the scene where the sentinels attack the president, Logan snaps out of consciousness and attacks Hank. *Before going in his bunker Nixon grabs his tape recorder. *Alternate ending where it is not Mystique that recovers Wolverine but William Stryker. *In an older draft of the Days of Future Past script, there was a scene with Havok and Angel running through the woods in an experimental attack by a Trask Sentinel. This was the first time you see a glimpse of the Sentinels. The scene had been cut before filming mainly for budget reasons. WolverineStormKiss.jpg|Wolverine kisses Storm HankandRaven.jpg|Passionate moment between Hank and Raven Ravenreturnshome.jpg |Raven returns to the Mansion DoFPDeletedScene.jpg|Nixon is informed that Trask has been selling weapons to rival countries. DoFPDeletedScene2.jpg|Trask inspects a fallen sentinel. DoFPDeletedScene3.jpg|Trask and Stryker DoFPDeletedScene4.jpg|Nixon orders Trasks arrest. DoFPDeletedScene5.jpg|Kitty tells Logan about time travel. DoFPDeletedScene6.jpg|New Mutants bid Logan farewell. DoFPDeletedScene7.jpg|Free Mutants bid wolverine farewell. DoFPDeletedScene8.jpg|Storm gives a tearful farewell to Logan. DoFPDeletedScene9.jpg|During the sentinel attack, Logan snaps out of consciousness and attacks Hank. ''Rogue Cut *There is a memorial set up in the X-Men base and Warpath lights a candle and says a prayer. *Deleted conversation between the Free Mutants. Sunspot and Blink get more lines and Bishop argues with Wolverine. *Iceman and Kitty share a kiss before she puts Wolverine back in time. *After killing the gangsters, Wolverine finds Gwen waiting in his car. *Cut subplot where Mystique returns to Xavier's mansion, after realizing she has no where else to go. Beast and Mystique get intimate after he fixes her wounded leg. She sneaks into Cerebro and destroys it and has an argument with Charles, Hank and Logan in the kitchen, before running away again to go off and kill Trask. *Wolverine talks about the Internet to Hank and Charles. *At the maximoff house Logan talks to Peter's younger sister. Her mother tells her to go bug her older sister, referencing Scarlet Witch. *Extended conversation at the airport between Charles and Raven. *Conversation between Logan and Hank, he says that smoking will give him cancer and asks if he'll live in the future. *Logan wakes up from sleeping realizing that rogue has taken over from Kitty. *Sentinels locate the mutants due to a piece of a sentinel getting caught in the ship, Professor x used to save Rogue. *Charles has a brief conversation with a wheelchair bound soldier, stating that his injury came from "friendly fire". *President Nixon orders Trask be arrested and realizes that mutants aren't as bad as he's been told. *Post credits scene with Trask in Magneto's old cell in the pentagon. *A subplot in the alternate version of the film involves Xavier, Magneto, and Bobby going on a mission to rescue Rogue after Kitty is stabbed by Wolverine, so Rogue could take over Kitty's role in sending Logan back to the past while Kitty rests due to the strain on Kitty of maintaining the temporal link. Although Xavier believed that Rogue was dead, Bobby reveals that she had been captured by the Sentinels' human agents and was being experimented on in Cerebro- the only location where Xavier's mind couldn't reach- to try and duplicate her powers, with Bobby never mentioning it earlier as he couldn't find a way to rescue her. With Xavier's guidance, Bobby and Magneto manage to penetrate the mansion and rescue her, but Bobby is killed while holding off three Sentinels to allow Magneto and Rogue to escape. *When Rogue arrives at the hideout, she tells Kitty that Bobby did not make it and that she is sorry. Rogue then takes Kitty's powers and controls Wolverine's mind. At one point he feels Rogue's presence. Once the timeline is altered by Wolverine in both versions of the film, Rogue is shown to be alive and well, and back with Bobby. Peterslittlesister.jpg |Wolverine meets Peter's little sister BobbyKitty.jpg|Bobby and Kitty kiss before the mind transference. WolverineHank.jpg|Hank asks what's the Internet? Peter'sSister.jpg|Peter's sister tells Logan where Peter is. Peter'sSisterandMom.jpg|Ms.Maximoff tells Peter's younger sister to go bug her older sister. WolverineDoFPRC.jpg|Wolverine smoking in his room. HankDoFPRC.jpg|Hank tells Logan smoking can cause cancer. LoganDoFPRC.jpg|Wolverine tells Hank that he doesn't survive the future. Ravengoeshome.jpg|Raven returns to the mansion MystiqueCerebro.jpg|Mystique destroys Cerebro. RogueCutTraskEndCredits.jpg|Post credits scene Charlesandthesoldier.jpg|Charles speaks to a vet. Charlesandthesoldier2.jpg|Charles tells the vet that he's in the wheelchair because of "friendly fire". GwenWolverine.jpg|Gwen is waiting in Wolverines car. GwenWolverine2.jpg|Wolverine tells her to get out. Roguecut.jpg Rogueicemanroguecut.jpg roguemagneto.jpg Snapshot 1 (21-12-2013 15-47).png RogueCut.jpg roguelogan-790x446.jpg RogueBobbyRogueCut.jpeg Ian-McKellean-Shawn-Ashmore-X-Men-Days-of-Future-Past-The-Rogue-Cut.jpg BobbyRogueRogueCut.jpg|Bobby gives Rogue some of his life force to revive her. BobbyAlternateDeath.jpg|Bobby's death in the Rogue Cut SentinelAttack.jpg|Sentinel attacks Rogue, Magneto and Prof X SentinelArm.jpg|Arm of the sentinel is left behind and acts as a beacon for others to arrive. Memorial.jpg|Memorial in the X-Men base. WarpathRogueCut.jpg|Warpath says a prayer for a fallen friend. CharlesLoganErik.jpg BishopRogueCut.jpg SunspotRogueCut.jpg StormRogueCut.jpg BishopRogueCut2.jpg BlinkRogueCut.jpg ColossusRogueCut.jpg SunspotRogueCut2.jpg WolverineRogueCut.jpg|Logan argues with Bishop. BishopRogueCut3.jpg KittyMagneto.jpg|Kitty saves magneto by phasing him through the door. RogueRogueCut.jpg RogueWolverineRogueCut.jpg RogueWolverineRogueCut2.jpg RogueMagnetoRogueCut.jpg WolverineRogueCut2.jpg|Wolverine can sense that Rogue has taken over. MagnetoRogue.jpg|Rogue and Magneto watch Bobby die. CharlesRogue.jpg|Sentinel tracks the jet. CharlesErikRogueCut.jpg|Professor X pilots them to safety. CharlesRogue2.jpg|Charles happily greets Rogue. ''Deadpool * Deleted scene which shows Ajax (aka Francis) being excorted by boat to the "entrance" of The Raft for release, implying that Ajax has been in prison before the events of Deadpool. This deleted scene may have not been used because of Marvel Studios' use of the prison in Civil War. *After stalking Vanessa, Wade is hit by a bus and wakes up in the morgue. *Nathan Fillion filmed a small, unused cameo as a man who offers Wade a napkin when Wade returns to the strip club to see Vanessa; it can be seen as "No 5 Bathroom" in the published version's deleted scenes. DeadpoolDeletedScene.jpg|The raft prison. DeadpoolDeletedScene2.jpg|Wade hit by a bus. DeadpoolDeletedScene3.jpg|Wade awakens in the morgue. X-Men: Apocalypse *Extended teaching scene with Professor X and Jubilee. He and class discuss the novel "The Once and Future King". *Scene in Cairo where Apocaclypse kills a man and steals his robe. *Scene where Alex Summers tries to convince Scott to go to Xavier's School. *Extended conversation between Mystique and Beast as they roam the school halls. *Scott and Alex say goodbye before he leaves the school with Xavier. *Extended scene with Jean Grey using her telekinesis to enhance her archery. *After Beast gives Scott his glasses Jubilee approaches them to tell Hank somebody is at the door of the mansion looking for him. Extended conversation between Jean and Scott at the tree. *Extended scene with Jubilee giving Kurt a tour of the mansion, they talk about their homes. *Extended conversation between Scott and Jean when he tries to convince her to leave the mansion. *Cut scene showing Scott, Jean, Kurt and Jubilee go to the mall. The four go to the arcade and Jubilee uses her powers to charge an arcade machine allowing Jean and Scott to play for free. The four have Slush Puppie drinks in the food court and Nightcrawler experiences his first brain freeze. Jean, Scott and Jubilee go to a records store and encounter another mutant, Scott also jokes that Jean looks like Boy George. Kurt goes to a shoe store but his unusual feet aren't a match for any of them. The four of them watch a breakdance performance and eventually Kurt joins in. *After Magneto's family are killed he holds their dead bodies and recites the lullaby from earlier in the film. *Extended scene with Moira in the mansion. *Set during the scene where Apocalypse destroys Cairo, Professor X. tries to reason with Storm after sensing that she is not like the other horsemen, she's not a killer. *Scene set during the battle in Cairo where Jean controls Cyclops beam by maneuvering his head like a turret. *While piloting the jet with Beast Moira begins to have flashbacks. *Brief scene with Erik finding Quicksilver and Mystique hiding behind rubble. *During the rebuilding of the X-Mansion Scott is approached by Beast who has a gift for him, a new visor. Scott is grateful but worries the other kids may now call him "Cyclops". *Moira Mactaggart has Stryker arrested, but he warns her mutants should not be trusted. *Another scene set during the rebuilding of the X-Mansion between Mystique and Charles, where he asks her to train the students for combat. JeanArcher.jpg|Jean uses her telekinesis during her archery. MystiqueCharles.jpg|Charles asks for Raven's help JubileeClassroom.jpg JubileeandKurt.jpg HankandScott.jpg Scott.jpg HankandScott3.jpg|Scott tests the new visor. Scottnewvisor.jpg|"I hope the kids don't call me Cyclops" HankandScott2.jpg t.jpg z.jpg v.jpg u.jpg s.jpg l.jpg jubileelawn.jpg|Jubilee tells Hank someone is at the door to see him. X-MEN APOCALYPSE 17.png k.jpg j.jpg i.jpg r.jpg|Jubilee says she's from Beverly Hills. h.jpg g.jpg f.jpg jubilee_nightcrawler.jpg p.jpg q.jpg ScottandAlex.jpg|Scott and Alex say goodbye. X-MenApocDeletedScene.jpg|Hank helps Charles into the car. X-MenApocDeletedScene2.jpg|Charles says he's going to see Moira. X-MenApocDeletedScene3.jpg|Hank asks if Charles is wearing Cologne. X-MenApocDeletedScene4.jpg|Alex and Scott X-MenApocDeletedScene5.jpg|Charles tells Hank to watch out for Scott. X-MenApocDeletedScene6.jpg X-MenApocDeletedScene7.jpg|Alex tells Scott to be good. X-MenApocDeletedScene8.jpg X-MenApocDeletedScene9.jpg|Alex and Scott's last meeting X-MenApocDeletedScene10.jpg|Alex departs X-MenApocDeletedScene11.jpg X-MenApocDeletedScene12.jpg|Charles says Scott reminds him of a young Alex. ScottAlexScene.jpg ScottAlexScene2.jpg ScottAlexScene3.jpg ScottAlexScene4.jpg ScottAlexScene5.jpg ScottAlexScene6.jpg ScottAlexScene7.jpg ScottAlexScene8.jpg ScottAlexScene9.jpg Deleted Mall Sequence JubileePowers.jpg|Jubilee displays her power. KurtMall5.jpg Jubilee3.jpg X-Teens8.jpg X-Teens7.jpg X-Teens6.jpg X-Teens5.jpg X-Teens4.jpg X-Teens3.jpg X-Teens.jpg JeanandScott.jpg X-Teens10.jpg X-Teens9.jpg KurtBreakdance2.jpg KurtBreakdance.jpg Logan (film)'' *When Logan, Laura, and Charles are driving they are pulled over by a police officer due to Logan speeding. The officer becomes suspicious thinking that Laura may have been kidnapped due to her seeming inability to speak, however Charles is able to save the situation by stating that Logan was speeding so the trio could get to see Mount Rushmore quicker. Now believing they are just a family on vacation, the police officer leaves, giving Logan a ticket. References Category:Article stubs Category:Trivia Category:X-Men (film) Category:X2: X-Men United Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Category:X-Men: First Class Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Category:Deadpool (film) Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Category:Logan (film)